globalvoicesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
AssignmentDesk
Welcome to the Global Voices Assignment Desk. This is a wiki space to help us coordinate Global Voices writing efforts that involve multiple authors. Content schedule Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday Sunday Caribbean Caribbean Caucasus & C Asia Afghanistan Kazakhstan (f), regional roundup (f) E & C Europe Poland (f) Serbia/the Balkans L America Bolivia Translation; Peru (f) Chile Panama; Brazil (Lusosphere) El Salvador (f) Food ME/N Africa Palestine; Libya Lebanon; Iran Kurdistan; Morocco Tunisia (f) Iraq; Saudi Arabia Turkey; Bahrain Syria; Egypt NE Asia SE Asia S Asia SS Africa Languages Arabic French; Persian; Spanish Russian (etc) Arabic; French DRC (f) Russian; Swahili (etc) Chinese French; Portuguese Key: f = fortnightly New: Skypecast schedules and plans Volunteer Sign-up If you'd like to volunteer to post weblog features from any region please post the following info below: Name, Country/Region, How often could you post? Preferred day of week? Interested in podcasting? Do you have any special interests you want to follow? Mshairi, http://www.mshairi.com, Africa/UK, Yes, Gender issues, arts, culture and ocassionally politics Zimpundit, http://zimpundit.blogspot.com, Sub-Saharan Africa, SADC Edward, Africa/Nigeria, Once a week(shared), Saturday, Yes, Local Content, Culture Society Jangbalajugbu, http://www.edwardpopoola.com/blog, Sub-Saharan Africa, Nigeria Chippla Vandu, http://chippla.blogspot.com/, Nigeria/Europe, Once a week(shared), Podcasting - Yes, Politics, Economics, Developmental and Social Issues, Culture Ndesanjo Macha, http://jikomboe.blogspot.com/, http://digitalafrica.blogspot.com/, Africa, Tanzania, Diaspora, Technology, politics, culture M, http://www.thinkersroom.com/blog, Kenya/Africa, Social commentary, politics, Bronwyn Nesbitt- Mzansi Afrika, http://mzansiafrika.typepad.com/mzansi_afrika/, South AFrica, Once a fortnight, Yes, Politics, Environment, Social Justice Obi Orjiekwe, http://obifromsouthlondon.blogspot.com, Nigeria/Ibo (resident in London), Once/twice a week, music player on the blog, Interests - Music, Social Commentary, Politics, Anything and Everything Maitha ,http://bangaiza.kylix.co.ke .Kenya/Mombasa , Twice a month , No , Music ,Technology POTASH, http://potashke.blogspot.com.Nairobi/Kenya,once a week/fortnight, no, Urban Culture, Socio- Political discussions,Kenyan Answers to Kenyan problems, philosophy Jen Brea, http://africabeat.blogspot.com (Africabeat); http://jenbrea.typepad.com (World is Round); http://worldnews.about.com (Paying gig for About.com); I am willing to help out however I can in the time that I have. I'm American. I can read French and Spanish pretty fluently and translate into English. My Mandarin is kind of shaky, but I could get by doing Chinese->English translations, albeit slowly. Interests are in politics, current events, Latin America, China, Japan, and Africa. I could assist on special projects as needed and could commit to doing something either once or week or bi-weekly (but perhaps more frequently on occasion). Contact me at jenbrea at gmail dot com. Kamla Bhatt,http://kamlabhattshow.com ,/South Asia/fortnightly postings on India. Andrew Heavens, Ethiopia, fortnightly, Thursday/Friday, podcasting maybe, I would like to continue the fortnightly Ethiopian update and try another fortnightly one broadly called Afrotech that could track tech posts across the continent - the march of open source etc '''Shantanu Dutta', http://shantanudutta.sulekha.com, India, South Asia/ weekly/Saturday or Sunday, social commentary, current affairs, development issues. contactable at shantanud@gmail.com' Urgent Needs Most urgently we would like to find French-speaking and Portuguese-speaking bloggers to help us do regular posts on what is being said by the Francophone and Portuguese language blogs around the world. If you know people who would like to help please encourage them to express their interest here with email contact info and Url of their blog or website. (Please change @ to AT and . to DOT in order to avoid spam.) Francophonia editor seeking bilingual french-english bloggers to contribute on Francophone African, Caribbean or Oceanian blogs. Please email me at kiskeyacity DOT 19997669 AT bloglines DOT com or leave info here. Caribbean editor seeking Caribbean authors, preferably -- but not necessarily -- based in the region. RSF Blog Awards Click here for the RSF Blog Award archive page